Trident
by Yukitarina
Summary: Nobody has ever thought he was the one who did it. A gift for Tasya-chan. Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah, finally it's finished!! =D Happy birthday, Tasya, I'm so sorry it's been too late… T.T I hope you like this fic--I made this especially for you =). This is also given for the readers, of course. :)

* * *

**Setting: **

--Heaven Chapter Overture.It is the canonical season after Hades, in which the Gold Saints are cursed into statue and their souls are sealed by certain deity, cause them to be extremely suffered… *crying*. Oh you will never believe how sad I was when watching it…

--Before all of my fics

**Warning:**

Maybe for you this will be too unlikely, but this is what I really think about Poseidon. Blame my bizarre imagination…T.T

* * *

*****

*****

**One**

*****

*****

Noises. Wine. Glamour. Even fireworks.

He has been accustomed to deal with those four things. The elements of a party happened in his graceful and handsome manor today. Birthday party, for the exact. For his newly-seventeen.

Not the thing he really desired. He even felt irritated towards Sorrento and Thetis who were in charge of the glamorous party. But the two faithful servants insisted it deserved to be celebrated. Blame his fame and wealth, for it would have never happened if only his picture had never been exposed in the headline for at least once a week.

Sickened by the noises in the hall, he decided to lock himself in his luxurious room. His light blue eyes gazed outside the window, pointlessly. But his mind was busy thinking about a lot of things which recently happened without neither his plan nor his consideration.

The one who has been the emperor of sea since the era of myth was infiltrating his body again about some months ago. Julian was definitely aware by his "visit", and tried to communicate with the deity's soul about why he could leave the urn Athena's has sealed.

"Zeus," the emperor of sea answered.

"Why?" asked Julian in surprise. "You both are enemy, aren't you?"

"He asked me to help him fighting against the Bronze saints in the future," Poseidon answered. "But as you have known, my vessel, I will never do anything if it means giving my _brothers_ or _sisters_ benefits. I pretended accepting his order, for living in a vase for two hundred years is not something which can amuse me."

The fact that Poseidon wasn't a severe deity such Hades could somehow relieve him. Lucky Julian wasn't too much affected by his soul, since most of the time the sea royal leader was only sleeping.

But there was, of course, a time when Poseidon was half awake, even hissing something to him.

"Make a visit," said the sea emperor suddenly, when he was daydreaming.

Then, all of a sudden, in front of his eyes there were a shadow of place in which a huge statue was standing in the middle of wide pool. It consisted of fourteen young men figures--their bodies were attached to each other. Poor statue, for it has become an object of entertainment since its emergent. A _resort_. The guide and the visitors often exchanged the tales about the statue, the tales involving numbers of saints who were cursed by god. It was said that only Zeus' apologize which could rescue them from the doomed state.

The saints never asked for his apologize, though.

"Poor them," hissed Poseidon's soul at that time. "Putting useless hope on a fragile goddess who was only care about her bronze saints and would never do anything to revive them. For that reason I order you to make a visit, Julian Solo."

Remembering it Julian shook his head. He understood, Poseidon didn't mean the "visit" as a simple visit. And he also knew sooner or later he had to do the order, otherwise Poseidon's soul would be infuriated and only heaven knows what he would do to his own soul.

This night happened to be a really perfect time; Thetis and Sorrento were too busy serving the party's guests—they wouldn't be aware of his departure.

He stepped to his cupboard, in which his beloved staff was laying in a graceful manner. Slowly he took the staff, then made his way to the place that always appeared in his slumbers since Poseidon infiltrated his body.

*

*

Close…

The distance has been quite close.

The seventeen years old handsome young man, wearing his usual luxurious white tuxedo, walked calmly to approach the coliseum pool. The wind blew his long ocean blue hair softly, made it moving in rhythm with the stir of his long upper suit. In his right hand there was of course a staff with three points. His trident.

"My lord!" suddenly there was somebody calling out his name, who tried so hard to make his steps equal with his. Strangely, he never could do it. So weird, considering the other didn't take any fast steps.

Julian Solo, now was a half conquered by Poseidon, rolled his eyes. This is the bad side of having a too faithful marina—he could never do anything all by himself, mostly the thing he didn't want anybody to know.

"My lord, why did you leave your manor, my lord? Without any assistance? This is too dangerous—"

"Leave me alone, Sorrento," answered Poseidon sternly.

"You know well I can't do that order," replied Sorrento, still trying to imitate his lord's steps. "Where will you go? There are a lot of enemies here, those who detest your return!"

"To the pool where the Gold Saints's souls were trapped."

"Gold Sa—but……what for?"

"I'll release them from the curse. And revive them."

Hearing it, Sorrento stopped in a sudden. He continued walking when he has gained his composure.

"But they had done unrightful things to you!" Sorrento desperately gave a very making-sense statement. "They fought against you, one of them even tricked you! Are you truly sure with this, my lord?"

"I'd never been as sure as today, Siren Sorrento," replied Julian Solo calmly, still walking with his firm and radiant demeanor.

"But w—why? You know well they won't deserve that, they have—"

"I know, Sorrento. Do not think I am that fool to recall the notable things happened in my life."

"I…don't mean to…," Sorrento stammered, shrunk by his tone.

Silence covering them for some moments. Their distance with the pool was getting closer and closer. There it was captured by Julian and Sorrento's eyes…

…the statue of fourteen Gold Saints in the midst of the pool.

"I'm not doing this for their sake," said Poseidon then. "Nor for Athena's sake."

"Then for whose sake, my lord…?

"None. I simply think the Gold Saints' souls shouldn't be trapped, in order two hundred years later they can come back as the new Gold Saints."

Sorrento's puzzlement has been beyond anybody's imagination.

"Is—is it worthy for anything, lord Julian…? You know well, if they awaken, they'll fight against you again! They'll look down upon you again. They won't care about you, all they worship is Athena, they probably won't even remember you'd ever rescued their souls. What's the worth of rescuing them anyway…?"

"A lot of reasons, Sorrento, and I don't think I'm obligated to tell you now," answered Poseidon.

Sorrento was about to interrupt again, but they had arrived in front of the Gold Saints' statue, which truly stole all Poseidon's attention.

People who wasn't as emotionless as Poseidon nor as loyal as Sorrento_ nor_ as ignorant as those tourists would surely be pierced by the expression of the statue…

There were no hints of peacefulness on them. The Gold Saint's expression was full of agony…too much misery… For once orso Julian and Sorrento could recognize tears falling from the knight's motionless eyes. It really didn't make any sense. Yet at the same time it really proved how tormented they were, how painful.

"Lo…lord Julian…lord Poseidon…," said Sorrento after quite long time, though he wasn't really sure what he really wanted to say afterwards.

Julian pretended not to listen. He walked back and forth slowly, staring at the Gold Saints' statue, as if examining an interesting curio in an antique shop he was considering to buy.

By Sorrento's relinquish, Julian gently pointed his trident to the statue. The marina could feel Julian cosmos increased about one hundred times. There he realized…Poseidon's soul has completely awaked and fully conquered the young man's body.

The trident was slowly shining, giving the ambience more light, since it was really dark and only depended on the moon and the stars's radiance.

Poseidon, for some moments, gazed at every part of the fourteen figures before doing his act. Impassive, was the exact word to describe his look now. Clearly he still hated those brats who had ruined his life. But he had to do this.

For a lot of reasons, as he had said.

"By the mercy of the gracious emperor of the sea…," Poseidon began his incantation. "And by the touch of the trident Poseidon hath loved…and by the witness of the peaceful darkness in Grecian terrain...here Poseidon wilt give thou, The Gold Saints of Athe—"

"LORD POSEIDON, LOOK OUT!!!"

Poseidon only had a second to find a giant light-ball flying in his direction in an extremely fast speed, ready to bang him gloriously.

"SET ASIDE, SORRENTO!" Poseidon prevented Sorrento rescuing him by pointing his trident at him. The trident produced a ray of light, hitting Sorrento so hard and threw him about one hundred meters away. With that Poseidon had no chance to protect himself, made the light ball hit him completely, at the same time destroying the place he completely stood on, also the whole thing in the surrounding, except the Gold Saints' statue.

Then silence.

…

Three minutes had passed.

Sorrento tried so hard to wake up, at the same time trying not to care about his body which was miserably smacked by his master's trident. Flying stars appeared in front of his eyes as he stood up.

"L…lord Poseidon…?" he asked, still half conscious.

After being fully awake, his lilac eyes widened in shock to see the destroyed ambience…and his master's body which laying unconsciously above the cracked ground.

"Lord Poseidon!" Sorrento marched at his master with the fastest running motion he'd ever done. He then knelt and immediately placed Julian's head against his arms.

"Lord Poseidon…lord Julian…," stammered Sorrento anxiously, staring at the blood coming from Julian's mouth. "Stay awake, lord Julian…"

It only needed a minute for the emperor of the sea to open his eyes again. He looked pale and hurt, yet it seemed he would be alright.

"You're awake," said Sorrento thankfully.

Julian didn't answer, looked a bit ashamed by his condition. He didn't say any word when Sorrento help him to stand up.

"Zeus…," murmured Poseidon.

Some moments after he said it, there was a loud thunder emerged from the place not too far from there. The sea emperor soon reached his trident and turning his body to Olympus Mountain's direction.

…

_"What do you aim to do, my dearly brother, the king of the sea, Poseidon?"_ a deafening voice came from Olympus Mountain.

"It is none of your business," answered Poseidon with the same thunderous voice.

_"Of course this is my business," _the voice terrorized them again. _"It is I, the highest deity, who sealed those unthankful saints's soul in the world, and turned their filthy bodies into a statue. Do you happen to tell me why you dare to release their dirty souls from the craft I have made?"_

"I have to tell you once again, _brother_, that it is not your business!" replied Poseidon.

_"What a very ungrateful deity you are, Poseidon. It was I who released your soul from the urn, and now you dare to betray my trust on you. Nothing is good for you except my destruction."_

A giant silver light ball was flying once more from Olympus Mountain. This time Poseidon was ready—he raised his trident high to block the light. There was a loud deafening sound when the light ball hitting the trident, but even though the trident was successful enough to block it, Poseidon was still thrown behind and fell above the cracked ground.

"Lord Poseidon—"

"Don't interfere, Sorrento!" snapped Poseidon as he stood up with his trident.

_"I'll gladly put my sympathy on you, Poseidon," _the thunderous voice was heard again, together with the sound of a thunder above the Olympus Mountain. _"No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to surpass me."_

"We'll see," reply Poseidon. "I'll release their souls, and there's no chance you can block my attempt, Zeus."

_"Alas...what kind of miracle did visit you last night? What makes the emperor of sea being such pitiful deity?"_

"I'm not doing anything which disadvantages me! I have reasons and there's no importance for you to know it."

_"I understand. And you will never do anything which can benefit your siblings. How naïve I was, reviving you and thinking you will stand by my side."_

"Indeed," stated Poseidon. "Now please don't interfere or I'll make you feel sorry to have a brother like me."

_"I have felt sorry. I have one more question before I throw the most powerful light-ball. Tell me, Poseidon. Do you start to love to live in the Earth?"_

"No," replied Poseidon. He then raised his trident and burnt his cosmos to send an attack to Olympus Mountain. "Forgive me, Zeus!" His trident produced the same-size giant light-ball as Zeus has launched, only the colour was light blue, and it flew directly to the place Poseidon aimed.

Some seconds later there was a loud bang coming from Olympus Mountain.

……

For some moments Poseidon and Sorrento thought the attack was succeed, until their heard that frightening voice again.

"_I have told you clearly, Poseidon,_" said Zeus with the hint of amusement in his voice. _"No matter how hard you try, you can never be able to surpass me."_

Silence for a while.

Poseidon's fringe totally covered his eyes….

Then he laughed.

A laughter without happiness, and full of irony.

"Lord Julian…," murmured Sorrento, felt perplexed.

"_Why are you laughing?_" asked Zeus, now sounded furious.

"Alas," said Poseidon once his laughter ended. "Why we always talk about whose trash happens to be more powerful?"

"_Dare you say my power is a trash_!" Zeus's voice got more and more dangerous and once again a thunder was glaring upon the mountain.

"We are equal, Zeus," said Julian firmly. "You, me, and Hades once fought against the Titans together, and_ we_ won. The thing which defined our rank is no other than luck."

"_BE DAMNED!"_

A very huge light ball flew towards Poseidon's direction. Poseidon, now with unbelievably calm movement, raised his trident and blocked the light-ball with all of his might. The thunderous sound once again emerged when the ball hit the trident. And Sorrento couldn't help to widen his eyes in amazement, for Poseidon wasn't thrown behind as before. Oppositely, he stood up in toughness and firm as if no Greece-sized light ball had been sent to assassinate them.

…

"_Why were you so easy to run away from my attack?"_ asked Zeus then.

"I didn't run away," answered Poseidon. "Your attack now's not as powerful as before, Zeus, thanks to your anger and disappointment.

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"The most dreadful thing for someone who thinks he's the best is the fact that he's just the same with anyone else. Not impossible to win, at the same moment not impossible to lose. _Truth_, is the only thing which is able to defeat you, Zeus. It is ironic to know the truth, that beyond all your arrogance and pride, you are just equal with all of us."

Poseidon let out a smile, before, for the third times, lifted his trident up and burnt his cosmos to the limit.

"Farewell then, my dearly brother! Rest in peace!" Poseidon's voice thundered.

The water of the sea not far from the territory was forming tornado together with his words, then shaped a giant water-tower and reached the sky, reflecting the cosmos he has burnt. A vast light-ball with blue colour again came out of Poseidon's trident, thus flew and hit Olympus Mountain for the second times.

A bang again. Now was much louder than before. For some moment, Olympus mountain seemed quivering, as if it would end into an eruption, but later on the quiver stopped and everything fell into silence.

*

*

"You made it, lord Poseidon…," whispered Sorrento in bliss when there wasn't any thunderous voice again from the mountain.

Poseidon smiled slightly when he put his trident on the top of the Gold Saints statue. "It is not impossible to defeat Zeus, like I've said. But it needs at least the power of three deities to make him completely beaten. Me, Athena, and Hades—if he is still alive—have to unify our powers to reach that purpose. But you know it'll be so unlikely for the three of us."

Sorrento could recognize something in Julian's tone when he said the last sentence. Only a little, probably nanometer was the measure, but he could recognize it.

Sadness.

"By the mercy of the emperor of the sea…," Poseidon recited his incantation once again, resulting the ray of light from his trident. "And by the touch of the trident Poseidon loveth…and by the witness of the peaceful darkness in Grecian terrain...here Poseidon wilt give thou, The Gold Saints of Athena, a freedom from the curse Zeus hath made. May thy sins be cleansed and please make another path again in the world thou devote."

The blue light showered the statue with blinding ray. Hundred twinkles thus emerged from each of the Gold Saints' figures.

Julian and Sorrento watched the process without any words. As minutes went by, the Gold Saints' figures slowly transformed, from the material of hard stone into fleshes and bloods.

When fourteen of them have wholly turned into human bodies, they fell to the ground one by one.

Aries.

Aries.

Taurus.

Gemini.

Gemini.

Cancer.

Leo.

Virgo.

Libra.

Scorpio.

Sagittarius.

Capricorn.

Aquarius.

Pisces.

…

Poseidon calmly knelt and approached the unconscious youngmen. He held their hands one by one, then transferred his cosmos to revive them and give them warmth.

"They'll be in dehydration once they wake up, but it won't be too serious," murmured Poseidon when he held Gemini Saga and Gemini Kanon's hands. "Their souls could sense what happened with me and Zeus some moments ago, but once they gain consciousness, they'll forget everything, including the fact that it was me who planned their revival."

"You are such a pitiful deity, my lord…," said Sorrento in admiration.

"Maybe," replied Poseidon calmly. "But as I've said, I'm not doing anything without any returns."

It took at least an hour for Poseidon to transfer all of his cosmos to the unconscious saints. Once his duty has finished, he stood up and turned around.

"Let's go, Sorrento," said Poseidon as he began to leave the place. With the trident in his hand, he once again performed radiant demeanor. His long upper suit was blown softly by the gentle breeze, so was his ocean blue hair. "The sun almost rises," he added.

Sorrento followed him dutifully. Together they made their way home, to the famous handsome manor located above the graceful sea.

At the same time, one of the Gold Saints slowly opened his eyes.

_Where am I…?_ he thought. _What happened…?_

He weakly turned his head to another side, to where he vaguely saw two features walked away to the direction of the sun. One of them wore luxurious white suit and brought a trident.

_Lord Poseidon…isn't he…?_ He thought unfocusedly. _Lord Julian…_

Pity, he fell into unconsciousness again before he managed to take any conclusion. And later when he woke up, he—Gemini Kanon—has forgot all things he had seen.

*

*


	2. Chapter 2

*****

*****

**Two**

*****

*****

**Julian Solo's manor, a week after the revival.**

Two figures stood up facing each other in the hall of the manor. An attractive, handsome ocean-blue-haired young man with royal clothes, and a beautiful young lady with purple hair.

"So that's the reason why you revived them?" asked Athena, her face was impassive.

Julian smiled. "I don't think you need to ask me again, Athena."

"You can't!" snapped Athena immediately. "I truly can't believe your dirty game, Poseidon. So you revived them only because you want one of them to be your later vessel?!"

…

"You know very well," continued Poseidon coldly. "This Solo young man body will get older as the time being. I myself have just aware of it pre my—his—seventeenth birthday. I can't depend on his body forever; I need another vessel to keep me existing two hundred years later. Whoever they will be, the future Gold Saint's vessel won't do without the original souls which have existed since the era of myth. And the original souls, you know very well, was cursed and sealed in that statue. I have no choice except using my enormous cosmos to release them."

Athena shook her head in disbelief. "Of million people you can choose as your vessel, Poseidon…why Gold Saints?"

"A lot of reasons," he answered, smiling. "The most is simply because it without doubt would cause a very honorable chaos."

"But who…? Which Gold Saints would you choose as your future vessel…?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you now, my dearly niece," said Poseidon, walking back and forth slowly. "You will know by the time being."

Stillness filled the huge room for quite long time. Athena still stared at Poseidon hopelessly, still couldn't believe the game he was playing.

"There, there," encouraged Poseidon then. "Don't be too stricken, Athena. At least I've done useful thing, haven't I? I released them from long agonies. I've done better than certain someone who can only lament their fate without doing anything."

Athena's face flushed on his judgment. "I couldn't do it," said Athena mournfully. "I've tried, but my bronze saints prevented me—"

"Because they know it will drain your cosmos and send you into a dangerous state, am I right?"

Saori didn't answer. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. "There are more reasons—"

"You're fragile, Athena," said Poseidon coldly. "Since your existence you have known you are."

"You know that reviving them means the anger of Zeus," said Athena, trying to gain her composure. "It'll cause a war which can endanger human beings, Poseidon. Meanwhile, my duty now is to make up the relationship between the Olympians, but you messed up everything by sending massive attack to Zeus and destroyed almost three-fourth part of Olympus Mountain."

"In other words," said Poseidon in a winning tone. "It's not a big problem if your saints are trapped in a statue forever, isn't it? To hell with their screams and agonies."

"It's not like that, Poseidon—"

"Yes it is," cut Poseidon cooly. "You and your saints confirm it. 'We have to sacrifice something to gain our purpose, no matter even it means sacrificing our own comrades'. That's your famous motto, isn't it, Athena?"

Tears never stopped trickling down Athena's face.

The most agonizing thing from Poseidon's words is the fact that it was right…

"But," said Poseidon then, "you don't have to worry. Your Gold Saints think it was _you_ who was in act. They believed it was _you_ whohave revived them. So I think it is not a big problem."

"Whatever it is…," said Athena, now she gave him a sincere smile. "…I feel thankful because you have shown your concern to my saints…"

"Who said I put my concern on them?" replied Poseidon sternly. "I only meant to say how useless you are, it doesn't have anything to do with any…_concerns_…"

"Then may I ask you one more question, Poseidon?"

"What—"

"Why you didn't simply release their souls and let them die? Why you revived them as well?"

…

Something flashed in Poseidon's eyes post-Athena's question. It was only a second, but it was enough to make Athena gazing at him more piercingly than before.

"In our beliefs," Athena continued. "…reincarnation could happen without the existence of the bodies. We only need the soul, and we can let the former body to rest in peace under the ground. And soul, Poseidon, could be revitalized at anytime. But you chose to revive my saints directly after you released their souls, while you just need their souls two hundred years later. Why?"

"Do I have to tell you again? What I'm trying to do is just showing you I have much better endeavor," he turned around, his long royal clothes swept the marble floor. "Please close the door when you leave this manor, Athena," he teased.

With his word, he exited the hall and completely lost from Athena's sights.

Athena stood silently in full mourn and lament.

"You lied…," she whispered.

_Why you revived my saints, Poseidon? It's because one of them had released you from your long sleep in the urn… Aside from the fact that he was tricking you…you owed him so much…for he gave you the chance to breath, to be free, to see the faithful marinas you…_

…_love…_

_Like it or not, you have indebted him. _

_And I believe it is the most fundamental truth behind the resurrection you did to my saints…_

*

**

*


	3. Chapter 3

*

*

**Epilogue**

*****

*****

"Which saint, Lord Poseidon…?"

"Alas, did you eavesdrop my delightful _chat_ with my niece, Sorrento?"

"Fo…forgive me, my lord…I was passing the hall and I heard you and Athena talking about transferring soul to one of Athena's saints in the future… I…I just wonder…which Gold Saints would you choose to be your vessel…?"

Poseidon smiled. He sat on his throne elegantly.

"Think about the Gold Saint who once had correlation with lord Poseidon," he clued.

Sorrento widened his eyes. "You mean…the _Gemini_?"

"I'm afraid you are wrong, Sorrento," replied Poseidon. "Gemini has no relationship with water."

Sorrento, again, thinking hard about whom Poseidon meant.

Seconds later his whole body contracted after the sign of constellation appeared in front of his mind.

"Correct, Sorrento," Poseidon nodded. "The Water Bearer."

*****

**The End**

*****


End file.
